


Happy Endings Don't Exist

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Princess AU | ChuuLip | Heejin is Chuu's friend | Strangers to lovers |
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is the first story I've ever published,, please be kind
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Happy Endings Don't Exist

POV: Jiwoo 

Jiwoo is used to being told that she doesn't know it all. But what she does know is that she doesn't want to be locked inside the castle forever, princess or not. She is so tired of faking being excited everytime her family hosts a ball that she's able to attend. She hates the idea of ruling a village that she's only seen from the view of her window. Her only friend, Heejin, is usually working, as she's a maid's daughter. They get along really well and always have. 

"Your majesty, does your room need tidying up?" Heejin asks politely.

Jiwoo held her hand in front of her mouth to hide a snicker. She looked into her purposefully messy room and turned back to Heejin. "Why, yes it does! How could I be so careless!" They giggled and ran into her room.

Jiwoo remembered the first time her and Heejin met, she was four and Heejin was three. Jiwoo saw her hiding behind her mom in the kitchen before she sat in the dining room. She ran in and introduced herself, while Heejin stared shyly. When Jiwoo's mom realized she was missing, she called for her and scolded her for going into the kitchen where she could have gotten hurt. Jiwoo hadn't forgot about her new friend, though. After she'd finished eating she searched for her again, and when she couldn't find her, she got her mom to arrange a playdate for them so that she would be forced to meet her again. After that, they became best friends and always made excuses to be together.

As Heejin started cleaning, Jiwoo sat on the window sill and looked out at the village. "Heekie, do you ever feel trapped in here?" 

Heejin chuckled. "Trapped? Of course. I have to live with you." 

Jiwoo scoffed dramatically. "Ok, peasant." They giggled once again.

Heejin finished making the bed and sat down. "So, what do you mean be 'trapped'?" 

Jiwoo sighed. "I just think, if I'm 15, why have I never been anywhere but inside the walls of one castle? In all the movies I've watched, people are always going from place to place. I know I'm a princess and all, but it doesn't seem right..." 

Heejin got up again to tidy up the dresses on the floor. "I'm sure someday you'll be able to leave.. just wait. Maybe when you're 18 you'll have things to do outside the castle." She sat next Jiwoo and they watched the sun go down into the forest. 

Suddenly, Heejin got back up to leave, since her job was done. "Just hang in there Jiwoo." She smiled and closed the door behind her. 

"As if can do anything but that." Jiwoo groaned, changed into her night gown, and went to bed. She didn't sleep, though. How could she when she had so many ideas of what it must be like outside the castle? She spent what felt like hours going over every detail about what it might be like even in just the village, as she she did every night since she was 12. Of course she knew it wouldn't be exactly like the movies she'd watched, but how similar really is it? All the possibilities ran through her head in a fake world where she wasn't a princess, not even royalty, but instead she was a normal person with a life like the characters in "Good Luck, Charlie". 

She realized she'd stayed up too late this time when the light in the hallway stopped shining. "Oh dear, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow..." she smirked. Quietly opening her door, she watched as a maid walked closed her own door. Jiwoo's heart thumped like that bunny from Bambi's foot. Should she really sneak out? If she does, should she get Heejin as well? Before overthinking, she decided to just go for it. Tip-toe-ing through the silent hall, the only sound to be heard was the song stuck in her head. She decided against waking Heejin, they were each other's only companions, so she might tell on Jiwoo to keep her out of real trouble. 

Her chest tightened as soon as she neared the door, but her gut was telling her to just go. Then she thought about what type of security might be installed, and she had to sneak out a window instead. Trying not to make a sound wouldn't work anymore, so she opened the window as quick as possible. Her heart pounded in her chest and she took a deep breath before jumping out. 

For the first time, she was outside, and not just in the gardens. She smiled bigger than she had ever smiled in three years. She ran down the hill through the rows of trees, trying to get to the village without being seen. She got to the man-made river separating the road from the castle and stealthily made her way across the bridge. 

The village was quiet, of course. Most people were asleep. But seeing it up close was more than enough to make her ecstatic. She wondered through the streets studying everything from the names of stores to the color of the stoplights. 

She entered a row of apartment buildings and saw a girl sitting on her balcony. The girl looked around Jiwoo's age and was staring at the moon. Jiwoo noticed that because of the lights in the village, the stars couldn't be seen. She got caught up looking at the sky that she didn't see the trash can lying on the ground in front of her, and tripped over it. 

There was a crash and it made the girl on the balcony jump. "Is someone there?" she called.

"No! Stay up there! I'll just be leaving!" Jiwoo said, embarrassed.

The girl scanned the street until she saw Jiwoo, who fell on her knees. "Hold on, I'll be right there!"

Jiwoo's knees started to bleed and she could feel her face get hot and tears start to form. The girl rushed out of her front door with band-aids. She grabbed Jiwoo's hand to help her up, but Jiwoo's chest tightened even worse than earlier. The breeze blowing though the girl's brunette hair made Jiwoo feel like she was in an anime scene. 

When she got up she quickly pulled her hand away and bowed, thanking her for the help. 

"My pleasure- your knees look bad, let's get you in and cleaned up, shall we?" The girl looked genuinely worried for Jiwoo, even though she was a stranger.

Jiwoo hadn't realized how cold it was outside until she entered the cozy and warm apartment. The girl pulled out a chair for her in the kitchen and went to get a rag. Jiwoo looked around the girl's nicely decorated house. Instead of feeling nervous, she felt like she were in a place she went to often. "Uh, ma'am, may I ask for your name?" 

The girl looked over at her and smiled, "Yes, I'm Jungeun." She grabbed a rag from the closet. "What about you?"

Jiwoo gulped. This girl didn't recognize her? She suddenly felt ashamed of her own name for some reason. "Uh, well.. my name's Jiwoo." She looked down, shyly. 

"Aw, cute!" she wet the rag. "So, what are you doing out so late, Jiwoo?"

"Uh- Oh you know..." she lifted her skirt to let Jungeun clean the blood off her knees. "Just taking a little stroll."

Jungeun looked curious. "You'd better be careful doing that, who knows what kind of person could be waiting around a corner for you."

Jiwoo nodded. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't take in random people who got hurt. That sounds dangerous, too, in this day and age."

She nodded and chuckled. "Well if you came here to kill me, just get it over with."

Jiwoo gasped. "What?! Are you okay?!" 

Jungeun stood there awkwardly. "I- it's just a joke... I thought our whole generation was like this... sorry."

That didn't sound true to Jiwoo. Who jokes about getting murdered? There had to be something wrong. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh.. they live... somewhere else." Jungeun put the band-aids on Jiwoo's cuts.

"Have I made you sad? I'm sorry to bother you. I'll go back home. Thank you for taking care of me." 

She got up to leave but Jungeun grabbed her sleeve. "Like I said, it's dangerous to be by yourself at night. I can walk you home-" 

"No!" Jiwoo shoved her hands in her dress pocket. "Uh, you'd be walking back all by yourself so, I'll just go on." She looked into Jungeun's eyes and saw how lonely she looked. "We can meet again some time, right?"

Jungeun's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I have to work a lot though... maybe about 10-11pm would be okay for me, what about you?"

"I'll see... if I can't make it around that time, just don't wait for me."

For the next month, they got to meet once every three days. They would meet at Jungeun's house and take a walk around the apartments. They became close friends in just three weeks. Jiwoo would tell her about her life in ways that hid her royalty. She talked about how overprotective her parents were and how she can't leave during the day, how she wishes she could got to public school, and how she only had one other friend that she met at a young age. She learned about Jungeun, too. She lived by herself because her parents had gone missing a month or too ago, but since she had a job she was able to buy her own apartment. It was definitely a big responsibility for a 15 year old, but if she ever couldn't handle it anymore, Jungeun's grandmother told her she was welcome to come live with her.

Jiwoo would always get back to the castle around 3 in the morning, which wasn't enough time to sleep with her having to wake up at 6 every morning. Heejin noticed that she was getting more tired. 

"Your majesty, may I talk to you?" Heejin asked one morning, when Jiwoo finished her breakfast. 

Jiwoo nodded. "What is it?"

"You seem very distant these days... We haven't even talked in a week, and you're visibly exhausted.. Is everything alright?" Heejin's worried face made Jiwoo's heart hurt.

She didn't know how to respond. "What do you mean, Heekie?" She yawned. "I'm fine!"

"No you're not.." Heejin grabbed Jiwoo's hand and looked Jiwoo in the eyes. "I miss you, so please, whatever it is, tell me and I can help." 

"Jiwoo!" The queen called. "Time for French class!"

"I'm telling you, I'm okay. I just don't have as much time as I used to.. Bye."

"Bye..."

That night when Jiwoo met Jungeun, she seemed different than usual. She kept blushing and giggling whenever Jiwoo would do or say something even a little silly. 

"Jungeun, are you okay?"

Jungeun looked away. "Yeah... everything's good."

Then Jiwoo recognized what was going on. This always happens on movies when a character has a boyfriend.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Jiwoo teased.

Jungeun blushed. "Huh?"

Jiwoo scoot closer to her on the bench. "Don't lie to me, you're so giggly tonight! I won't be jealous, just tell me about your boyfriend!"

"Oh, you- you've got it all wrong, Jiwoo." Jungeun shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Oh sure, if I'm wrong then what is going on?" 

Before she could answer, Jiwoo felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a castle guard. "You're coming with me."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story I've ever published,, please be kind


End file.
